maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Blockbuster/Monad
Monad is a 2018 Summer Blockbuster to be added to MapleStory as a part of ARK update, exclusive to all non-KMS regions (except Thailand). The blockbuster delves into a region near El Nath, the Abrup Basin, and strange occurrences in the area. Act 1: Refugees You receive a letter from an old woman detailing the disappearance of her grand daughter, as well as several other people in the valley. The old woman writes that the creatures of the forest also grew strange and vicious following the disappearances. As a result of the fear and loss, the people of the valley turn their backs on each other and on the old woman. She thusly seeks your help in facing the challenges ahead for the people in the Abrup Basin. Upon arrival to the Abrup basin, you find yourself seeking shelter for the night at a base camp overlooking the valley. You are then awoken by Aruhi, who is angrily shouts towards the valley, which brings to your attention a town in flames, after which you traverse down the mountain trail past several frenzied hectors and werewolves. As you descend the mountain side, you notice a large shadow of a monster in the midst of the burning town. You are then interrupted by a scream coming from further down the mountain. You discover a girl named Ullan, surrounded by the frenzied monsters, and defeat all the monsters. Both of you then continue towards the burning town of Kaptafel. In the town, you save several villagers trapped under rubble, as well as the Afinas Knights facing off the monsters. You take down a Fembris before saving Hawalu and Alika from a burning watchtower. In the aftermath of the attack, you are tasked to aid the villagers in gathering supplies to evacuate towards the next village, in light of an approaching blizzard. With the help of Peytour, a caravan is built out of Aruhi's trade caravan. You then accompany Slaka and Cayne in gathering food from the nearby shrelephants. As the last of the supplies are gathered, the caravan prepares for departure towards the next village.Following an encounter with some monsters following the caravan, you are then entrusted by the villagers to lead the group. The caravan reaches its destination only to find ruins in place of a town, you are pressed by Butler and Chief Kan to press on ahead towards another town while Alika intends for the group to rest for the night. Upon choosing the option to rest for the night, you take the opportunity to gather firewood and food supplies, only to be joined by Slaka and Cayne. At night you are tasked in defending the campsite from any encroaching monsters. Towards the end of the night, Alika joins you for a while as you both talk and watch the aurora. Come morning, it is discovered that Slaka had stolen a portion of the food in the night. Regardless, caravan continues towards the town of Svarti despite the setback. Act 2: Windsleep Forest Upon arrival at the gates of Svarti, the group is tasked by Chief Gurnardson to collect food and other supplies to earn their entry into Svarti. After collecting last of the supplies, the villagers of Svarti suddenly rush out of the gates due to the appearance of toxic beast in the town itself. With the group being able to set up within the walls of Svarti, albeit in the animal pens, the group begins to treat the injured with the help of Janyt. Alika requests that you collect Leatty crystals to assist in treating everyone. You look to ask Thorson of the old woman, who then brings you Chief Gurnardson for more information. Alika trades the Leatty crystals that you collected earlier to trade with Gurnardson for more information on the old woman. Thanks to Peytour, you soon learn the location of the old woman's cabin in the Windsleep Forest, beyond the Grim Vale. You leave Svarti and head into the forest, fighting your way through the monsters until you hear Alika screaming. You turn back to find Alika and Pete surrounded by werewolves, you then clear the area of monsters and trio of you continue deeper into the forest with Alika marking the path travelled by tying red ribbons on nearby branches. While the trio of you travel into the forest, you both notice an Eyeful floating about, curious, you both chase it down as it teleports away. You then find yourselves teleported into a treasure vault of the Eyeful, after opening the central chest, Alika picks up a brooch that Cayne had apparently lost earlier. It turns out that the Eyefuls have been the ones responsible for stealing valuables from the villagers and are storing them in their own treasure vaults. After leaving the vault, you and Alika discover a strange pink plant below a tree in the forest. As Alika touches it, the plant begins to draw in several waves of frenzied creatures. Alika soon caves in and smashes the pink plant with a large rock, which seemingly causes the nearby creatures from ceasing their attack; she then attempts to collect a sample for study. As she removes the pink plant, the ground suddenly lifts the trio up to the forest canopy. Near the tree tops, you spot a fortress located between cliffs. On your descent down, you are blown towards a frozen lake in Death Valley, where you are knocked out from the freezing temperature. You are luckily rescued by Alika from the waters, after which the trio moves to find shelter in a cave. The next day you and Alika continue even deeper to find the cabin while leaving Pete behind at the shelter. Deeper in the forest you find even more of the strange pink plants, as well as some traps. The both of you soon find the cabin, abandoned for some time. As you both search the cabin for any clues to where the old woman could be, you find a photo of her and her grand daughter. The silence is then interruped by the sound of a horde of frenzied monsters led by a large tentacled monster. The both of you escape the cabin, fighting a Yeti outside then climbing towards the tree top for safety. From the treetops you see the horde of monsters heading towards Svarti, with no other option, you attack one of the strange pink plants(Jellyrashes) located near you along the tree tops in order to stop the horde. However, instead of the horde stopping completely, their attention is drawn towards you instead. Realising this, you continue to attack the Jellyrashes to draw even more of the creatures away from Svarti. As you run towards Death Valley and the frozen lake,away from the horde of craetures, you encounter the same large tentacled monster from earlier. Fortunately you are picked up by Pete as you and Alika flee from the large monster, and eventually the three of you leap off the cliff of Death Valley and into the frozen lake. Act 3: Harmonious Abrup "A giant monster and countless monster legions... I cannot end this by myself. I need to unite Abrup and get ready for the last battle in Skuas, the stronghold in the valley." MonadAct3Slideshow1.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow2.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow3.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow4.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow5.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow6.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow7.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow8.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow9.jpg MonadAct3Slideshow10.jpg After the leap from Grim Vale in Act 2, you are picked up by the survivors (thanks to Pete) after the monster attack on Svarti, several days passed until you finally awoke within the caravan to the elation of the villagers. You, having had lured the monsters into Death Valley, reduced the amount of monsters that were headed to Svarti, thus allowing the villagers and knights to defend themselves. Unlike the fall of Kaptafel and the other villages, only Svarti's wooden fences fell to the monsters, yet the group still evacuated Svarti to avoid any future risks. You are briefed by Peytour and Butler that the caravan is headed towards Skuas, the fortress that was spotted earlier in Act 2. It was told that Skuas was supposedly the impregnable fortress that stopped the war 300 years ago. While the trip to Skuas was uneventful, banter between Cayne and Alika revealed that, unsurprisingly, Alika snuck out of Svarti with Pete into the forest. Upon arrival in Skuas, the group is greeted by Chief Birna who accommodates the group with relatively open arms, with an inn prepared for the wounded, elderly and children. Chief Gurnardson continues his paranoia and distrust for Chief Birna, much to Chief Kan's annoyance, eventually leading to the group ignoring Gurnardson entirely. Butler and Cayne inform you the need for obstacles outside of Skuas' walls, otherwise the monsters will be able to quickly reach the walls during an attack. Butler and Cayne continue to butt heads as you come to an agreement on the need for extra defense. Butler then requests to oversee the Skuas soldiery and military facilities with Chief Birna, and promptly leaves the area. With concerns over the Afinas reinforcements, the (nameless) soldiers from the dispatch force (loudly) gossip over the lack of reply from HQ, only for Gillie to silence them. Some time passes, then you are seen in the midst of a town meeting with your group and the Skuas people. You are introduced by Alika to the attending, following which you give a speech promoting teamwork between the villages. The meeting continues with the villagers citing their lack of training in fighting monsters until Sanaan steps forth to dispel their lack of confidence. The villagers of Kaptafel immediately proclaim their support for you while the remaining villagers from Svarti, mainly Gurnardson, continue to bicker with Thorson on their possible contributions. You and Alika then affirm that Sanaan is the old woman whom you have been seeking this whole time. Rewards Act 1 ;First Completion : ; Kaptafel Hat Coupon ; Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Abrup Food Rations (Gives a random item that grants a 1 second buff) ;Repeated Completions : ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Kaptafel Snowfield Tonic (Grants +300 Willpower EXP when used) ; Cayne's Hand Cream (Grants +300 Diligence EXP when used) Act 2 ;First Completion : ; Shrelephant Mount ; Alika's Knight ; Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Abrup Food Rations (Gives a random usable item that grants a 1 second buff) ;Repeated Completions : ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Svarti Fish Oil (Grants +300 Insight EXP when used) ; Shrelephant Scent Pouch (Grants +300 Charm EXP when used) Act 3 ;First Completion : ; Abrup Celebration Chair ; Savior of Abrup ; Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Abrup Food Rations (Gives a random item that grants a 1 second buff) ;Repeated Completions : ; Afinas Medal of Honor (Grants +500 Honor EXP when used) ; Skuas Roasted Coffee (Grants +300 Empathy EXP when used) ; Butler's Pomade (Grants +300 Ambition EXP when used) Achievements Daily Missions (Resets at midnight server time) *'Mission First Elimination of the Day!' (Eliminate Julieta 1 time) **Reward: Abrup Meso Pouch x 1 *'Mission Exhaust the Day Away!' (Enter Julieta 3 times in a day) **Reward: Boss Julieta Additional Entry Ticket x 1 *'Mission Eliminate the Jellyrashes' (Eliminate 100 Jellyrashes in one mission against Julieta) **Reward: Afinas Medal of Honor x 1 *'Mission Daily Boss Mission Clear!' (Clear all Boss Julieta daily missions in a day) **Reward: Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon x 1 Weekly Missions (Resets every Thursday at midnight server time) *'Mission Boss Battle Participation!' (Enter Julieta 14 times in a week) **Reward: Boss Julieta Additional Entry Ticket x 1 *'Mission 7th Time's a Charm!' (Eliminate Julieta 7 times in a week) **Reward: MONAD Daily Mission Stamp x 1 *'Mission Death to the Jellyrashes!' (Eliminate 300 Jellyrashes in a week) **Reward: MONAD Weekly Mission Stamp x 1 *'Mission Daily Boss Clear 3 Times!' (Complete Mission Daily Boss Mission Clear! 3 times in one week.) **Reward: Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon x 1 *'Mission Daily Boss Mission Clear!' (Clear all Boss Julieta weekly missions in a week) **Reward: Powerful Rebirth Flame x 1 Achievement Missions (Can be completed once each) *'Mission Fortress of Skuas' (Eliminate Julieta right in front of the Skuas Walls) **Reward: Impenetrable Fortress of Skuas x 1 *'Mission Invincible Hero' (Eliminate Julieta without dying) **Reward: Invincible Hero of the Snowfield x 1 *'Mission Jellyrash Slayer' (Eliminate 1000 Jellyrashes that have landed) **Reward: Jellyrash Slayer x 1 *'Mission Bane of Jellyrash' (Eliminate 1000 floating Jellyrashes) **Reward: Before the Pink Snow Falls x 1 *'Mission The Moth of Skuas' (Fall into firepit at least 100 times in Julieta encounter) **Reward: Moth of Skuas x 1 *'Mission Tentaslapped!' (Get hit at least 100 times by Julieta's tentacles) **Reward: Tentaslapped! x 1 *'Mission Nuclear Tentaslapped!' (Get hit at least 500 times by Julieta's tentacles) **Reward: Nuclear Tentaslapped! x 1 *'Mission Skuas Castle Climber' (Reach top of Skuas Castle Tower within 40 seconds) **Reward: Afinas Medal of Honor x 1 *'Mission That Ten-tickles!' (Get hit by a Jellyrash 500 times) **Reward: Eyeful's Equipment Trading Coupon x 1 *'Mission Tentacle Evasion 101' (Achieve victory without getting hit by any tentacles) **Reward: Powerful Rebirth Flame x 1 Scenario *'Mission Sing Along!' (Listen to Hawalu's song 10 times) **Reward: Music Enthusiast x 1 *'Mission Shrelephant Rider!' (Escape on the Shrelephant without getting hit at all) **Reward: Shrelephant Rider x 1 *'Mission Thief of the Forest!' (Visit the Eyeful's Treasure Trove at least 2 times) **Reward: Windsleep Forest Officer x 1 *'Mission Abrup Sweet Abrup' (Clear all Scenario missions) **Reward: Abrup Expert x 1 Original Soundtrack MapleStory OST: MONAD ASTERIA - Abrup ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Turbulence (격변) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Assault! (습격이다!) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Fallen Things ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - The Sorrowful Way ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - The Way to Hope ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Would you listen to my story? (내 얘기를 들어볼래?) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Sleeping Forest (잠든 숲) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Along With You (동행) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Ready, Steady, Solid! (하나로 견고하게!) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Fragment of Fears ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - The Veiled Truth (가려진 진실) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - The Sorrowful Way (Inst.) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - The Way to Hope (Inst.) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Would you listen to my story? (내 얘기를 들어볼래?) (Inst.) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD ASTERIA - Ready, Steady, Solid! (하나로 견고하게!) (Inst.) ｜ 메이플스토리(MapleStory) OST MONAD Gallery MapleStory Ark Monad Trailer MapleStory Blockbuster Monad Animated Video|Animated video MapleStory Blockbuster Monad Ending Animated Video|Animated ending video (English) MapleStory China V154 Monad Episode 1 Ending|Animated ending video (Chinese) Monad Trailer|MapleSEA Monad Trailer 2|MapleSEA 【メイプルストーリー】MONAD PV Trivia *At the end of Act 3, the cutscene revealed that the characters in the Monad Blockbuster has linkage to almost all MapleStory Overseas contents so far, such as Masteria Through Time and the Sengoku storyline. *The word "Monad", in Philosophy, is a term meaning "unit" used by philosophers to signify a variety of entities from a genus to God Category:Blockbusters